Pursuant to 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119(d) the present application claims priority to China patent application Serial No. 02225418.8, filed Jan. 28, 2002, which is incorporated by reference herein.
A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roaster for roasting meat or a roaster with a spraying device for roasting meat; more particularly, to an electric roaster for smoked meat.
B. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the process for producing smoked meat includes two steps, that is, roasting and smoking. In the roasters of the prior art, only the process for roasting meat is provided. However, no smoking function is provided in the prior art roasters.
To overcome the above problem of the prior art, the present invention provides an electric roaster for smoked meat which not only has the function of roasting meat, but also provides the function of smoking meat during the roasting.
According to the present invention, there is provided an electric roaster for smoked meat including: an outer shell; an inner pan, covered by heating elements; and an up lid. The electric roaster for smoked meat of the present invention is characterized in that said electric roaster further includes: a tray for containing the meat roasted, a supporting ring, some wood material for producing smoke and an outer pan, wherein said supporting ring is disposed on the bottom of said inner pan; said tray is disposed on said supporting ring; said up lid is disposed on the top of said inner pan; said outer pan is disposed outside said inner pan within said outer shell; and some wood material for producing smoke is put around said supporting ring.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, said inner pan, said tray and said supporting ring are formed to be separate units.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, said supporting ring and the bottom of said inner pan are integrally formed, that is, the bottom of said inner pan has a convex annular platform projected at its center portion with a closed top surface on which said tray is placed.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the top of said supporting ring and the back of said tray are integrally formed, so that the ring can be taken out along with said tray.
Preferably, said supporting ring is formed to be an oblate a short sleeve with a side wall of mesh structure and an upper and a lower open ends; and said supporting ring is provided between said tray and said inner pan and above the bottom of said inner pan, with its diameter being smaller than those of both said tray and said bottom.
Preferably, said tray is provided with a periphery warped upward.